


[Podfic] Two Honks That Meet in the Night, by ExtraPenguin

by CompassRose



Category: Finnish Mythology, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, Team Beautiful Murder Machines, Very Dramatic Readings, Voiceteam Mystery Box, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: It has been a decade of lovely days in the village, and now it is time to go. The goose, however, honks in the face of the natural order and goes in the other direction.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam Mystery Boxchallenge: Week 4 — Jinx! team beautiful murder machines. It wasn'tpostedduring VoiceTeam Mystery Box because I went to camp for Week 4 faster than I expected, but it does explain the goose honks and the wave loop, if you were wondering.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game)/Swan of Tuonela
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Two Honks That Meet in the Night, by ExtraPenguin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Honks That Meet in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419128) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



> All my thanks to ExtraPenguin for writing this delight, and offering blanket permission for transformative works. May your experiences with waterfowl always be good.
> 
> I've done my best with the Finnish names in this story, but there's only so much [forvo dot com](https://forvo.com) can do to help someone as tragically monoglot as I am. I apologise for my clumsiness in this beautiful language.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

Intro, outro and incidental music: With the Blue of the Time, from _[WHNZ:57:WAMAWA](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Keijo/WHNZ57WAMAWA), _by Keijo 

other sounds: goose honk from Untitled Goose Game  
[wave loop](https://freesound.org/people/SophronsineSoundDesign/sounds/320306) by SophronsineSoundDesign  
splash, other splash, and bow release from [zapsplat](https://www.zapsplat.com/)

Listen or download here: [**Two Honks That Meet in the Night**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jOkmUK--t_QugJzIWZhtVa5vXbYY7yNf/view?usp=sharing) — a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google haring off into the distance, chasing a horrible goose who stole something precious? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
